Bronchopulmonary dysplasia (BPD) is a severe, chronic lung disease that primarily affects premature infants. Premature infants can develop BPD after their lungs have been damaged from the use of supplemental oxygen and mechanical breathing aids. Infants with BPD have inflammation and scarring in the lungs and in severe cases, are at high risk for prolonged need for ventilator or oxygen support, pulmonary hypertension, recurrent respiratory infections, abnormal lung function, exercise intolerance, late neuro-developmental conditions, and even death.
Many infants with BPD recover and improve with time, however, these children are at increased risk of developing further complications, including asthma and viral pneumonia. And while most infants survive, some infants with very severe BPD will still die from the disease even after months of care.